


Des vicissitudes d'être en couple, par messire Léodagan, roi de Carmélide (par Choup37)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, qu'ils disaient. En presque trente ans de mariage, Léodagan avait surtout vu le second, et pas trop le premier.
Relationships: Léodagan/Séli (Kaamelott)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Des vicissitudes d'être en couple, par messire Léodagan, roi de Carmélide (par Choup37)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Abelia nous a demandé un OS sur le couple Léodagan/Séli avec leur côté à toujours faire des plans rocambolesques, la manière qu'ils ont de se menacer sans sourciller etc.
> 
> Choup37, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

**Des vicissitudes d'être en couple, par messire Léodagan, roi de Carmélide**

_\- Le prenez pas mal, mais vous avez une gueule de merde._

Léodagan ne prie même pas la peine de répondre avec une phrase correcte, se contentant d'un grognement sonore.

Ce n'était pas comme si Arthur s'attendait à autre chose, de toute manière.

Son beau-père n'avait jamais été un homme connu pour ses dons en communication.

A moins que les jets de catapulte fonctionnent ?

A côté de lui, sa femme hocha la tête, lançant un regard compatissant à son paternel.

_\- C'est vrai que vous avez une drôle de tête, père._

_\- Une gueule de con, ouais_ , se moqua son frère, s'attirant un regard noir du Seigneur de Carmélide.

_\- On vous a demandé votre avis, vous ? Retournez jouer au bac à sable avec votre copain, ça vaudra mieux !_

_\- Oh bah ça va, si on peut plus rien dire.._

_\- Si c'est pour dire de la merde, c'est pas la peine !_

_\- Hé ben vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui,_ ironisa Arthur en saisissant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet, avant de mordre dedans avec énergie. _Quoi, vous avez pas dormi ?_

_\- Pas dormi, pas dormi .. Pas pioncé de la nuit, oui ! A cause de l'autre grosse c.._

_\- Père,_ le coupa Guenièvre, choquée, alors que les regards se tournaient vers Séli.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_\- Tout de suite ! Une feignasse, que vous êtes ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai fait un peu de bruit !_

_\- Un peu ? Un peu ?_ s'étrangla Léodagan, en s'étouffant dans son poulet _. Toute la nuit ! Des coups de massue ! Des hurlements ! Une folle ! Vous recommencez, je vous fais bruler le lit, et toute la chambre avec !_

 _\- J'aimerai bien voir cela,_ ironisa sa femme, depuis l'autre côté de la table. _C'est pas comme si vous avez quoi que ce soit dans le slip, de toute manière._

_\- Vous allez voir si j'ai rien dans .._

_\- Oh ! ça va oui ! On peut bouffer en paix, ou quoi ?_ les coupa le roi, exaspéré. _La vache, ça va être beau, la journée !_

 _\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vous_ , l'envoya balader sa belle-mère, mais Arthur la pointa du doigt, irritée.

_\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes à ma table. Donc s'il y en a bien ici qui devraient se rappeler de leur place, sous peine de se faire renvoyer dans leur patelard bouseux, c'est pas moi !_

_-Ah, les menaces, tout de suite.. Comme si on y croit.._

Mais tout le monde put noter les quelques minutes de silence qui suivirent, avant que Léodagan, pour le plus grand désespoir de la tablée, ne les interrompe en grognant une nouvelle fois lorsque son vin atterrit en partie sur sa chemise, la recouvrant d'une charmante tâche noire.

 _\- Merde ! Ah ça va j'en ai marre, je me casse_ , grogna-t-il en se levant brusquement, envoyant voler sa chaise derrière lui.

 _\- C'est ça, ouais, dégagez, on pourra bouffer au calme_ , se moqua sa femme.

Arthur eut juste le temps de se pencher pour éviter la tasse, qui atterrit en plein dans le plat d'Yvain. Celui-ci couina, terrifié, et se jeta sous la table.

 _\- Mais ça va pas, non ? Dehors ! Espèce de maboule ! Allez pioncer putain, ça ira mieux !_ hurla le roi. _C'est pas possible d'être un demeuré pareil !_

 _\- Ça va, c'est pas non plus la peine d'hurler au meurtre_ , roula des yeux Séli, alors que la porte claquait derrière Léodagan.

_\- Ah bah je vois pas ce qu'il vous faut ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu cette nuit, vous ? Je vous préviens, je vais pas supporter ça des jours !_

_\- Ça vaaaaaa … C'est juste la pleine lune, je dors jamais bien à cette période, j'me réveille et j'cauchemarde.. Ça m'agite un peu, quoi,_ haussa des épaules sa belle-mère.

Arthur lui lança un regard circonspect, avant de secouer la tête, décidant qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas connaitre les détails.

_\- Ouais, non, en fait, oubliez, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir bouffer en paix, alors vous vous démerdez, mais vous laissez votre andouille de mari dormir !_

_\- C'est pas comme si ça le change de beaucoup,_ roula des yeux Séli.

_\- Ouais, non… Ok.. Mais même.. C'est juste chiant, quoi, attendez, j'ai manqué me prendre un verre dans la gueule, et ouais, je sais, ça change pas, mais c'est pour le principe !_

_\- J'ai eu peur !_ souffla Guenièvre, s'attirant un regard blasé des deux concernés, avant que Séli ne roule encore des yeux, et morde énergiquement dans un morceau de pain.

 _\- C'est pour me venger de ses ronflements, tiens !_ _Il ronfle comme un porc ! Bientôt trente ans que cela dure !_

_\- Ouais, ok, mais.. Ouais, non, oubliez, fermez-la et bouffez en silence._

_Dix secondes après._

_\- Je vous jure, vous me le retournez encore comme ça, c'est pas que votre plumard que je ferai bruler._

* * *

_\- J'suis désolé, vraiment.. J'étais défoncé.._

_\- Non mais je peux comprendre.. Pas dormir de la nuit.. Votre fille, elle me ferait ça, je sais pas ce que je ferais._

_\- Non mais vous avez du courage, vous.. Moi j'ai essayé, j'ai jamais réussi._

_\- Boh, vous savez, à force, on s'y fait._

_\- Ouais .. C'est pas faux.. Un peu plus, un peu moins de connerie.. Non mais vous savez que la première fois que je l'ai vue, la mienne, là, je l'avais trouvée .. pas mal ?_

… _je ne suis pas certain de vouloir connaitre la suite, mais allez-y, je sens que j'y aurai droit de toute manière._

Léodagan secoua son verre de vin, son geste large et spectaculaire.

Arthur recula prudemment, cherchant des yeux autour de lui une assiette pour se protéger.

Comment est-ce qu'il s'était retrouvé à boire un verre avec son beau-père, il n'en savait rien. Certaines choses lui échappaient. A force, il avait cessé de chercher à comprendre.

_\- Des cheveux qui volaient au vent, un regard de tueuse… Je me suis dit, ah ouais, j'ai gagné le gros lot. Et quand je dis le gros lot, c'est au sens littéral, hein, parce qu'à l'époque, je sais pas si je vous l'avais raconté ça, mais je l'avais enlevée._

Son beau-fils s'étouffa dans sa tasse.

_\- Vous avez quoi ?!_

_\- Je m'étais dit, bon, j'étais un débutant, hein, un vrai bleu, faut pas trop m'en vouloir, on commence tous.. Je m'étais dit, c'est une fille de, une sacrée princesse, une Picte, en plus, si je l'enlève, je vais me faire un max de tunes. Ah bah ça a pas manqué, je vous le dis. 20 000 pièces d'or_. Arthur haussa un sourcil. _Pour que je la rende jamais._

Arthur le fixa un instant, incrédule, avant d'exploser de rire. Léodagan leva les yeux au ciel, fixant le plafond d'un air désespéré.

_\- Non moi je vous jure, les Pictes, ça a jamais été mon fort.. Ah, j'aurai su, purée.. J'y aurais réfléchi à deux fois. Mais 20 000 pièces d'or…_

Le rire du roi résonna un peu plus fort.

Son beau-père soupira, avant de reprendre une gorgée de son vin.

Un incompris.

Il était un incompris.

Un homme battu, et ignoré de tous.

Oui, définitivement.

Un bâillement sonore lui échappa.

Et un homme épuisé, avec cela.

_\- Bon, bah, je crois que cela va être l'heure de la sieste, hein.. ça vous dérange, si je me pieute ici ? J'vous promets, j'ferai chier personne. Juste le temps de me retaper, histoire de pouvoir aller lui pourrir sa nuit bien comme il faut._

\- …

_\- Vous croyez que si je lâche des souris dans la chambre, elle saura que c'est moi ?_


End file.
